The Queen's Classroom
330px|thumb|The Queen’s Classroom Details *'Title:' 여왕의 교실 / Yeowangui Gyosil *'Also known as:' Class of The Queen *'Genre:' Drama, human, school, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jun-12 to 2013-Aug-01 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Queen's Classroom OST *'Related TV shows:' Jyoou no Kyoushitsu (NTV, 2005) Synopsis The drama will center around Ma Yeo Jin (Ko Hyun Jung), a elementary teacher of the 6th grade and her students Shim Ha Na (Kim Hyang Gi), Oh Dong Goo (Chun Bo Geun) and Kim Seo Hyun (Kim Sae Ron) who are reveling against her. Teacher Ma is very realistic and to her elementary students, she shows how tough it is to live the world. Instead of being a shield for her students, she herself becomes the authority. She often pushes her students to the edge by blackmailing and mischief-making. Whole class of 6-3 (class 3 of the sixth grade) is rebelling against teacher Ma's educational attitude which is incomprehensible. Sometimes they would betray each other, sometimes they help each other and gradually they realize secret of the reality and make on their own views of the world. This kind of setting of the drama is totally new compared to the previous drama where the teachers were always the protectors of their students. Teacher Ma is trying to be the high wall for the students and her students are trying not to be defeated and overcome the highness of the wall. And such strong plot will touch the hearts of the viewers with massive emotions. Through the story to show the meaning of the true education and will make the viewers look back on the true meaning of the happiness.--''MBC Global Media'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Teachers of San Deul Elementary School *Ko Hyun Jung as Ma Yeo Jin *Yoon Yeo Jung as Yong Hyun Ja *Lee Ki Young as Song Young Man *Jung Suk Yong as Goo Ji Song *Choi Yoon Young as Yang Min Hee *Jin Kyung as Jung Hwa Shin *Ricky Kim as Justin ;Students of Class 3 of 6th Grade San Deul Elementary School *Kim Hyang Gi as Shim Ha Na *Chun Bo Geun as Oh Dong Goo *Kim Sae Ron as Kim Seo Hyun *Seo Shin Ae as Eun Bo Mi *Lee Young Yoo as Go Na Ri *Kang Chan Hee as Kim Do Jin *Choo Ye Jin as Han Sun Young *Jung Ji In as Sun Hwa Jung *Jun Park Yi Jin (전박이진) as Yoon Ji Min *Byun Seung Mi as Hwang Soo Jin *Kim Jung Yun (김정연) as Lee Da In *Kim Ji Hoon as Kim Tae Sung *Kang Ji Won (강지원) as Choi Bit Na *Lee Ji Oh as Cha Jung Soo *Kim Ji Sung as Kim Min Jae *Yang Hye Kyung (양혜경) as Kim Ga Eul *Son Sung Joon as Han Gook *Hyun Suk Joon (현석준) as Lee Dong Jin *Shin Yi Joon (신이준) as Pi Eun Soo *Im Je Noh as Jung Sang Taek *Park Woo Rim (박우림) as Kwon Hyuk Pil *Ui Hyun as Jo Yun Hoo *Kim Sang Woo as Park Kyung Hyun *Yoon Hye Sung (윤혜성) as Yoo Suk Hwan *Kang Hyun Wook (강현욱) as Son In Bo ;Students' Family *Byun Jung Soo as Na Ri's mother (president of parents' association) *Lee Ah Hyun as Ha Na's mother *Kim Young Pil as Ha Na's father *Yoon Ji Won (윤지원) as Shim Ha Yoon (Ha Na's older sister) *Nam Myung Ryul as Oh Yeo Sa (Dong Goo's grandfather) *Song Kyung Hwa (송경화) as Do Jin's mother *Jang Ga Hyun (장가현) as Dong Goo's mother *Hong Boo Hyang (홍부향) as Bo Mi's mother *Lee Hyun Kyung as Seo Hyun's mother *Jung Hyun Suk (정현석) as Seo Hyun's father *Lee Jung Eun as Sun Young's mother *Jo Shi Nae as In Bo's mother *Park Sung Kyoon (박성균) as Tae Sung's father ;Seoul Education Committee *Jo Duk Hyun as Choi Young Ho *Moon Kyung Min (문경민) as Moon Sang Joon ;Cameo Appearances *Oh Jung Tae (오정태) as Na Ri's birthday party MC *Lee Chang as Seo Hyun's mother's fellow doctor Production Credits *'Production Company:' MBC & IOK Media (IOK미디어) *'Chief Producer:' Kim Jin Min *'Director:' Lee Dong Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Won Suk, Kim Eun Hee (김은희) Note *This drama is a remake of a popular and critically-acclaimed 2005 Japanese drama Jyoou no Kyoushitsu. Recognitions ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Child Actress Award (Kim Hyang Gi) *Child Actress Award (Kim Sae Ron) *Child Actress Award (Seo Shin Ae) *Child Actress Award (Lee Young Yoo) *Child Actor Award (Chun Bo Geun) ;2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards *Child Actress Award (Kim Hyang Gi) *Child Actor Award (Chun Bo Geun) Episode Ratings See The Queen's Classroom/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC